Axel and Lioness Battle For JoLan
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel and Lioness have to find Axel's Dad as well as find out they have a link together when it comes to Jo-Lan. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness Battle For Jo-Lan

Set a month after the end of the series

Axel's room Secret Base in Landmark City

Axel was thinking to himself when Lioness came in with a worried look on her face.

"Cat are you ok?" asked Axel. "Fine just a little worried about you." Lioness replied. "Any reason why?" asked Axel. "It's just that you found out that your Dad is alive I just want to know when you find your Dad will we still be a team?" asked Lioness. "Yes we will be always will be." Replied Axel. "That's good." Smiled Lioness as she hugged him.

6 minutes later….

Hawk was being an idiot.

"It's nearly my birthday so party time." He said.

"Sorry can't help got to find Guan and find Dad." Axel said. "I'm going with you." Insisted Lioness and Axel nodded in an unsure way.

"We all will." Said King.

"Got your back bro." smiled Shark.

"Ok." Agreed Hawk.

Then Dragon appeared.

"I know where my former master's base is." He told them.

"Cool." Smiled King.

"That will help." Smiled Shark.

Hong Kong

Soon they were in Hong Kong.

"Time to find Dad but where in Hong Kong is Serpent's Tail HQ?" asked Axel. "I think it must be caves or something." Suggested Lioness. "You could be somewhere Cat stay close to me." Instructed Axel. "Ok Axel but you know I can take care of myself." Agreed Lioness.

"You could say Lioness he doesn't want to nearly lose you like he nearly lost his Dad." Noted King.

"That's good enough to me." Replied Lioness. "I'm glad." Smiled Axel.

"Follow me." Said Dragon and the team followed him.

Then some Ninjas appeared with Guan.

"I know your weakness Young Manning the girl in green is your weakness." Cackled Guan. "GRAB HER!"

His ninjas tried to get Lioness but she beated them.

"Me and Axel have something yes but his Dad goes first." She said then Guan grabbed her. "LIONESS!" cried Axel as Guan teleported away with Lioness tied up and Axel teleported too.

Serpent's Tail HQ Hong Kong

"GUAN LET CAT GO I WON'T LOSE HER LIKE I ALMOST LOST DAD!" yelled Axel angrily.

"You won't be around to see both your Dad and Lioness at the same time." Cackled Guan.

"THAT IS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!" yelled Lioness as she broke out of her ropes. "Cool Cat where did you learn that?" asked Axel. "I have no idea." Admitted Lioness.

Then Axel noticed Lioness was beginning to fight the Jo-Lan Tiger set.

"Now that I have no idea how that happened." Said Axel.

"What that is not possible!" yelled Guan.

"You'd be surprised." Said Dragon as he freed Sebastian Manning.

"What how?" asked Guan.

"I gained the teleport Jo-Lan with Axel and Lioness seems to know Jo-Lan." Replied Dragon.

"How can that be possible?" asked Sebastian.

"I must have gained Jo-Lan every time I hugged Axel." Suggested Lioness. "Best guess we have." Agreed Axel. "I'm sure it is the best guess." Smiled Lioness.

Then Axel, Lioness, Sebastian and Dragon got into Jo-Lan positions.

"Four against one this will not do." Said Guan as his ninjas appeared but King, Hawk and Shark appeared as well.

"BACKUP!" smiled Axel, Lioness and Dragon.

Then all 5 Jo-Lan Warriors duelled.

"Lioness knows Jo-Lan?" asked Hawk.

"I think they're trying to figure it out as well." Smiled King.

Then Guan began getting mad.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE ALPHA TEENS!" he yelled and tried to blast them with Jo-Lan but Axel beamed it back.

"Axel….don't let it corrupt you." Warned Lioness. "Thanks for the warning I won't." smiled Axel as he blasted Guan on to the ground.

"I WILL GET YOU MANNING!" yelled Guan. "YOU MADE YOURSELF A POWERFUL ENEMY!"

"YOU GOT ROOM TO SHOUT!" yelled Shark.

"Yeah you made yourself our enemy!" yelled King.

"SO YOU WILL GO TO JAIL!" yelled Hawk.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" yelled Guan.

"BUT IT WILL!" yelled Axel and Lioness. "JO-LAN!" they yelled and made Guan shoot backwards as King and Dragon grabbed him.

"YOU WILL PAY!" yelled Guan as he was taken to the cops.

Landmark City

Later the Team, Sebastian and Dragon celebrated their victory.

"Well done Axel." Smiled Sebastian.

"Thanks Dad." Smiled Axel as he hugged Lioness. "It must be hugs that make us both have Jo-Lan." Smiled Lioness.

"Must be Lioness." Smiled King.

Then an alarm went off.

"Magness, D-Zel and Spydah are back." Called Shark.

"Should we go together?" asked Lioness. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Smiled Axel as he hugged Lioness one more time before going to battle.

The End


End file.
